Camping
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt and Puck do make a good couple. It just takes a week long camping trip to realize that. Pink here! Multi Chapter story! Read and review!
1. Where it all started

AN: He peeps. I felt like writing yesterday so here! I give you...CRAP! I mean, my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sadly.

* * *

Camping

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Rachel. Berry. And. Her. Incredibly. Annoying. Loud. Mouth." Kurt Hummel said through gritted teeth as he set up his tent. "Why. Won't. You. Stay. Up?!"

I bet you're a bit confused as to what the Glee Club is doing so let's rewind to a couple days earlier…

Every eye in the room was on Rachel, unblinking and wide. Rachel, of course, was soaking up the attention. Everyone gaped at her as though he has grown another head. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at them expectantly. "Well?" She asked a bit haughtily.

They turned to Mister Schue who was in deep thought. "I think it's great" He finally said

"WHAT?!" They practically shouted at him

"My fellow Glee Clubbers" Rachel said, getting ready for her spiel "I know Mister Schuester and I haven't seen eye to eye but for once he agreed with me and I think you should all too. Even though we won Regionals, we still lacked something. And do you know what that is?"

"More solos for you?" Mercedes muttered to a silently laughing Kurt.

"Emotion. We lack emotion. And I think this trip can help us recapture those forgotten emotions. I think this trip can help us reflect and bring us back to our humble beginnings when we sang to release emotion, to let out these unfelt sentiments, to-"

"Okay, Rachel, we get your intentions" Finn said "But do we have to do it by camping?"

"Yeah" Santana said "Can't we just do it in, like, the mall?"

"I like the mall" Brittney said vaguely.

"C'mon, guys!" Mister Schue said, taking the floor from Rachel. "This trip can really help us for the Nationals. It can help you guys bond a little more and it can really help us clear our minds so when we return we'd be ready to beat those Glee Clubs and win Nationals."

They all stared at him, trying to understand what he just said.

"It's only a week, you guys" He said

A few more moment of mindless arguing, it was agreed; they'll spend a week of their lives camping.

Great. Just great.

As if the fifteen hour bus ride, with Rachel singing every song from her repertoire, wasn't brutal enough as soon as they placed up their tents, their satiny was tested.

In all fairness the campsite was magnificent, As though stolen from a painting. The pine trees that surrounded them were bright green and untouched. Actually, the whole place looks like it doesn't know what 'Global Warming' is. Water rushing could be heard from afar. Actual bird chirping could be heard. The air was clean and smokeless.

In short, it was a gigantic cliché of a place.

"Wow" Tina breathe while helping Artie of the ramp. (Artie bought the special wheelchair for the trip.)

"This place is so awesome!" Mike and Matt exclaimed, high-fiving each other

"Hm, a bit passé" Kurt said, as he dragged his four suit cases from the bus.

After unloading all their stuff from the bus, they got to work into setting up the tent.

"I. HATE. YOU, YOU. STUPID. TENT." Kurt screeched at his tent. The girls looked at Kurt a bit pityingly and helped him set up his gigantic tent

After all the tents were up, the tired glee club gathered around the bon fire, roasting marshmallows and laughing.

"So" Mister Schuester said "Tomorrow set's our first day in the wilderness. What are we going to do?"

"Well" Rachel said, standing up and fixing herself. "I think we should-"

"Let's go around the place" Finn said, interrupting Rachel from making another pointless speech "I mean, you know, explore the place."

Everyone grudgingly nodded in agreement; it was either that or counting the bugs stuck in their tents.

"So, it's settled?" Mister Schuester said. "Okay. Off to bed then" He laughed, as though he sounded funny.

Matt poured water on the fire as the group walked to their separate tents.

All the tents were set up in a semi-circle surrounding the fire, the girls on one side and the boys in the other. The biggest tent was easily Kurt's. It was as big as a small house, it had a door, screen windows and battery operated lights. So it was only natural for the girls to hang out there. (And Artie, of course)

"Can't we just stay here?" Tina asked, grabbing some Diet Coke from the cooler.

"Yeah" Mercedes said "My tent smells like bugs and sweat. My stupid brother never washed it."

Kurt let out a laugh and said "Sure. Why not?"

Suddenly the giant zipper/door opened and Finn, Mike, Matt and Puck entered.

"So is this where everyone is hanging out?" Finn said and sat down next to Quinn. After having the baby, Finn and Quinn talked and Finn finally understood Quinn's intentions. They were back together after that afternoon together.

Puck looked around, everyone was seated down except him.

"Well, Puck" Kurt asked coolly, "Are you just going to stand there, letting the cold in or sit down like a normal person?" and raised his eyebrow at him.

With a huff he sat in the only place available, next to Kurt.

Not that he had a problem with Hummel personally. He hardly knew the dude. There haven't been any incidents involving the dumpster or anything so he guessed they were okay.

"Let's play!" Brittney suggested, excitedly.

"Like what?"

"Hide and Seek!"

"Won't we get lost or something?" Tina asked a bit worriedly

"We'll all have flash lights. If you get lost, just flash them on and off" Rachel said "And you can only right near"

After a quick round of calling number's, Mike turned his back at them and started to count to thirty.

Kurt ran around. He had no idea where to go. Artie had wheeled himself to the port-o-potty with Tina sitting on his lap. Rachel lied low on the ground, using a bush as a cover. Behind her was Mercedes who was hiding behind a big rock. Matt hid under the buss they came in as hid behind it. Brittney, using her theory at things are best hidden in plain sight, sat in Kurt's well lit and well seen tent, looking serene. Quinn and Finn sat behind two giant plants, not really caring about the game.

""9…10…11..."

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Trees! Kurt though. He surveyed the trees around the camp. He found one with a low branch and ran to it.

"Hummel? Is that you?" Asked a voice from the tree as he fell flat on his ass for the third time.

"20…21…22…"

Puck climbed down a few branches to the lowest branch, a cocky smile on his lips

"You can't climb a tree?"

"I can" Kurt said out of breathe "I'm just tired right now"

"Yeah, from falling down the tree you can't climb."

"26…27…28"

"Just help me up" Kurt said standing up

Puck grabbed both his arms and helped him up a few branches and out of sight.

"So..You can't climb trees" Puck said conversationally, as they sat on a tree branch

"I can. The branch was just a little too high"

"It was three feet over the ground"

"I might get tree bark stains on my Armani night wear"

"You're wearing a coat over it"

"It's Ralph Lauren!" Kurt said, as though Puck had personally insulted his family "Now, shush! Mike's here"

Both of them looked down to see Mike, looking around their tree.

After a few minutes of not being found, Kurt grew extremely bored.

"What are you doing?' Kurt asked Puck, as he fiddled with his phone

"Playing games, seeing as that's the only use for my phone now"

"Kurt looked over Puck's shoulder to see what he's playing.

"Dress up?!" Kurt exclaimed "Isn't that a bit to outré for your taste?"

"My sister was the one who added it okay? It's not like I like it"

"Oh, But it seems that you do" Kurt murmured as Puck continued to dress up brunette Barbie.

"_Kurt and Puck sitting on a tree"_

The pair looked down to see the whole glee club singing to them

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

Their eyes grew wide as they scramble down, Kurt no longer caring about his coat.

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an adopted kid in a carriage" _

"Kurt and Puck make a nice couple" Rachel announced to the group later that evening. Kurt and Puck got pissed after all the teasing and went to their tents. So the group, taken out of the place where they hung out, made a fire once again and hung out there.

"We should help them get together" she said, feeling quite kind hearted that night.

They thought about it for a moment and finally everyone nodded in agreement. Kurt and Puck _were _perfect for each other, they both just needed a kick in the balls to realize that.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. GKAPTCTAPFEOTJWNI

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Gosh, it's been long hasn't it? Sorry, school has been taking up too much of my time. Being a Dance Production Representative and a Debate member takes it out of you, you know? Anyway, On ward!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, though I do miss it like crazy**

**I TAKE REQUEST SO SEND AWAY!**

**

* * *

**

"Gather troops" Kurt heard Puck say from the outside. He let out a low groan and rolled over, trying to get back to his dream where he was being serenaded by Zac Efron. But he continued to hear voices from the outside. Damn, he hated himself for being such a light sleeper.

He suddenly heard his zipper/door being opened; the voices outside growing louder and louder.

"Whatever you're doing" Kurt said incredibly irritated "Stop it! It's too early in the morning"

"Wait! Seize fire! He's one of us is he not?" asked Artie in an army general voice

"Kurt Hummel!" Finn said mimicking Artie's tone "We team, Cobra, call onto you aid for battle"

"Wait" said Mike "I thought we were team Alpha?"

"We'll get to that later" Puck said impatiently "Join us Hummel! And together we shall fight"

Kurt opened his eyes to see Puck in full army make-up extending his hand to him. The sun was shining behind him, giving him a god-like glow. His face ecstatic and smiling, like a seven year old in a sugar rush. Kurt had to admit, it was pretty cute.

Wait, erase that thought

He looked at Kurt expectantly and asked "Are you man or not?"

Not knowing what to do, Kurt took his warm hand ant let Puck drag him out of his tent, slightly disoriented. Kurt looked around to see all the guys, except Mister Schue, still dressed in their PJs, holding water guns and in full army makeup.

"Wha?"

"We're declaring war with the girl" Finn said in an army voice "For they have taken our honor"

"Huh?"

"They said all guys were clueless idiots" Matt explained in an undertone

"So are you going to join us, Kurt Hummel?" Puck the sergeant general asked.

Kurt, though still a bit confused, thought for a moment. Would he rather be dry while shooting cold water to someone like Rachel who probably caused the whole thing or soaking wet, his silk Armani night wear stained?

DUH.

"I'll join you" he said, causing all the guys to cheer

"Okay, here's the plan; Matt you get Santana, Mike you take Brittney, Finn you'll get Quinn, I'll take on Mercedes and Kurt you get Rachel.

"Here" Finn said, handing him a water gun.

"To your stations!" Puck whispered-shouted to them

"Ready?" Finn asked, opening the zipper of Quinn's tent "Aim. FIRE!"

Kurt looked at Rachel's sleeping figure

_Should I feel bad?_

He gazed at what she was wearing; a red night gown with a unicorn in the middle

_No great loss there_ he thought and fired away, waking Rachel from her slumber.

_Calm yourself, Rachel. This is part of the plan remember. _

Of course it was part of Rachel's -okay everyone's- brilliant plan awesomely called 'G.K.A.P.T.C.T.A.P.F.E.O.T.J.W.N.I.' (Get Kurt and Puck Together Cause They Are Perfect for Each Other They Just Won't Notice It) she just had to wait for it to fall into place. So being the great thespian she is, she dramatically wrenched her eyes open and looked at Kurt with irritation.

"Kurt?What the heck?"

"We declared war!" Kurt said in his own army voice "FOR HONOR!"

"FOR HONOR!" The guys echoed

"I'll give you honor" Rachel said, scrambling to get up

Kurt let out a shriek of laughter and ran, shouting "Retreat!"

Kurt thought for a moment. Where can he hide?

Tent?

No, they'll trample me.

Port-o-potty

No. Period.

Trees!

Kurt ran to the trees as the other guys scrambled to hide too, apparently girls DO NOT want to be woken up by shooting cold water at them.

But Kurt wasn't the only one who thought to hide there.

"So you have a hard time climbing trees and yet you climb one when you're trying to hide from girls who want to kill you" mused a voice

"It's like we don't even have to try" Mercedes sniggered to Rachel as they watched Puck helped Kurt up the tree they climbed the night before. They gave each other a small high-5 and turned to the glee club behind them.

"Okay, guys you should hide first so it'll be realistic, girls come with me" Rachel said a smile on her face. _I'm such a genius_, she thought.

"Stupid damn tree" Kurt said as he surveyed his night polo, tree bark stains all over them.

"Hey don't insult the tree!" Puck said a bit offended

"Are you actually defending the tree?"

"Well, it's not even Paul's fault and you're blaming him"

"Paul?"

"Yeah. He looks like a Paul"

"How do you even know it's a boy?"

"Well, he doesn't give of a girl vibe you know?"

Kurt shot Puck a 'WTF?' look and said "You have a habit of naming inanimate objects, don't you?"

"I was an only child for 12 years. What do you expect?"

Before Kurt could retort, Rachel's voice floated to them

"Oh, you guys can come down now" she said in a false sweet voice "We won't hurt you"

"As if"

"Yeah" Quinn said "What we have planned won't come until much later"

Puck looked at Kurt. "What we'll get will happen anyway. Might as well get some breakfast along with it"

"Fine. Help me down"

"Well" Mister Schue said "Now that breakfast is eaten. I think it's time for our nature walk. Partner up"

Everyone's partner was obvious. Everyone except Mercedes, who picked Rachel.

"Okay seeing as you both are left; Puck, Kurt you partner up"

Rachel and Mercedes silently squealed excitedly. _Plan B, complete_ they thought

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES**


	3. The little Ballerina

WEEEE! Finally updated! WOOPWOOP! So I unveiled a new series today, you might wanna check it out if you want it's entitled '**Not Another High School Musical'**

**BTW**: Are you guys excited for the new character, Blaine? Darren Criss is going to play him. If you don't know him you should check out A Very Potter Musical on YouTube! *fangirl-ing*

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got the game from Sara Dessen's book; **'Truth About Forever' **

**

* * *

**Kurt, as strange as it sounded, loves to hike. Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is a hiker. When he was young, he and his father would always go on hiking trips. These trips were an escape for Kurt, an escape from the big scary world that hated him for who he was. This was a haven to him.

Now, hiking with Puck was a whole different thing.

First off, Puck was clumsy, so either he was slipping face first into dirt or accidentally stepping on your foot every five seconds.

Another thing with Puck was he's afraid of the great outdoors. Noah 'badass' Puckerman was scared of mother nature. From the apparently scary looking tree to the seemingly devil-like birds that fluttered by.

But worst of all was the fact that Puck had a tendency to do some annoying habits because of his fear.

"Is that necessary?" Kurt asked for the nth time as Puck flicked the rim of his cap once more.

"Does it bother you?" _flick_

"Yes" _flick_

"Then, yeah, it's necessary" _flick_

"Oh, Dear Lord" Kurt said, stepping over a huge rock and speed walked to Mercedes and Rachel, who were both walking ahead of him

"Please, someone, take him away from me. NOW!" Kurt complained to them "I mean, Rachel, don't you want Puckleberry back?" He said desperately

"Ew!" Mercedes scrunched up her nose with distaste "What is that? Prune juice?"

"Nah, Kurt" Rachel said "Actually we'd rather have some PucKurt" They both burst out laughing and walked away to Tina and Artie, leaving a confused and profusely blushing Kurt behind.

"C'mon, Kurt" Puck said grabbing Kurt's wrist and dragging him forward "The more ahead we are the most likely we are to finish this damn hike faster"

Kurt looked at the fingers encircling his wrist and blushed

For some unknown reason

Actually, one reason did pop into Kurt's mind but he quickly placed it in the never-think-about-it-_ever_ file in his brain, right under what-Coach-Sylvester-would-look-like-in-the-showers and can-humans-get-neutered-files

"Why are you so red?" Puck asked, his fingers still around Kurt's wrist

"What?"

"You're red"

"Uhm, skin condition" Kurt said

Puck peered closely at him "You have a lot of freckles"

"Very observant aren't we, Mister Puckerman?"

Puck let out a shrug and looked ahead, his hand still around Kurt's wrist.

"You wanna play a game?" Puck asked

"Do I have a choice?"

Puck smiled "No, not really"

"Fine, what do you wanna play?"

"Eye spy?'

"Oh dear God, no. How about 'Truth'?"

"Truth? What's that?"

"A game. Duuuuuur"

"How do you play?"

"Just say the truth"

"That's it? Sounds lame"

"You suggest anything else? How 'bout a rousing game of monopoly?

"I get your point. So, Truth, how do you win?"

"That is such a guy question. Anyway, if I refuse to answer a question and I asked you one and you answered, you win"

"Awesome. Let's play."

"Are you sure? This could get bloody"

"Yeah, Yeah" Puck said waving him off

Puck finally let go of his wrist, a little red mark was left there.

"Fine" Kurt said "I'll start"

"Shoot"

"Uhm, what's your favorite TV show?"

Puck shot him a look. "Don't go easy me"

"You might cry"

"Please" Puck said "I'm Puck. I'm awesome. C'mon I can handle it"

"You think?"

"Yeah, hit me"

Kurt fell silent for a moment "What happened to you and Quinn?"

Puck was quiet for a moment, his eyes dead a head. Kurt was worried he had stepped over the line "You don't-"

"We tried to be with each other for a while but, I dunno. It seemed wrong, like without the baby, we didn't have anything to talk about. And I knew she still had feelings for Finn so…yeah"

They waked silently for a while, their group mates' chatter going through them. Then Puck smiled and turned to Kurt "My turn"

00000

Kurt learned a couple of things after a few rounds of 'Truth'. This one fact Puck told him made Kurt burst out laughing.

"Whaaaat?" Puck said smiling at his partner

"You-You-You" Kurt said trying to regain his breathe but failing instantly. He doubled over, clutching his stomach and leaning on a tree trunk for support.

Kurt and Puck were at the very end of the line, the group was a few meters ahead of them, not that they cared.

"YOU WANTED TO BECAME A BALLERINA" Kurt busted out laughing and rolled on the floor, not really caring about the fact that his polo was getting ruined

"I don't get what's so funny" Puck said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him forward "Ballerinas happen to have a more rigorous schedule than athletes.

"BALLERINA!" Kurt shouted, his laughs echoing all throughout the place.

It took a while before Kurt calmed down; a few minutes of falling on the floor and laughing until he was all laughed out. Puck helped him up about the fifth time since he told Kurt about his childhood dream.

Puck left his hand entwined with Kurt's. Neither of them minding one bit.

"Oh hey look" Kurt said "We're already at the campsite"

"Oh"

"Are my ears deceiving me or am I hearing a twinge of disappointment in your voice?"

Puck smirked "Maybe my company's distracting me from the evil-ness of the great outdoors"

They locked eyes for a moment.

And then it happened.

A scream was heard from the camp, Puck and Kurt ran to the source of the noise.

'_Shit'_ Puck thought when he saw it _Shit to the ultimate level_

His tent was in shambles.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
